Hearts Found
by NaiuuCullen
Summary: Edward se fue y jamás regreso. Bella termino el instituto y decidió ir en busca de algún vampiro que quisiera convertirla. Luego de buscar un vampiro dispuesto a convertirla,no tuvo mas remedio que ir con los Volturi y convertirse allí. Quince años después Bella y Edward se reencuentran ¿Surgirá el amor entre Bella y Edward, como lo fue hace mas de un siglo atras?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversion y amor a Twilight.

_**"Olvídate de los errores del pasado. Olvídate de los fracasos. Olvídate de todo menos de lo que vas a hacer ahora, y entonces hazlo". **_

Prologo

_Hoy me iria de aqui, lo habia decidido, iba a estar unos años en la guardia a cambio de mi trasformacion. Pero ya habia cumplido mi plazo y el contrato verbal que habiamos echo ya estaba completo. Ademas ya no soportaba tener que tomar sangre humana, sentia lastima por todos esos humanos con su rostro horrorizado por el dolor. Me iria y seria "vegetariana". _

_La decision estaba tomada. Pero luego lo vi, alli estaba el igual que hace quince años, tan hermoso y jovial como esa dolorosa y borrosa tarde cuando me dejo en el sendero cerca del bosque que estaba en mi casa en Forks, cuando le segui desesperada, en vano..._


	2. Propuestas y dia de estudio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversión y amor a Twilight.

_Un enorme agradecimiento a:_

_Montego24, mi primer amiga en Fanfiction_

_Yaneli, mi beta y amiga_

_Lia, mi hermana del corazón_

_Y a todas aquellas que han leído mis fics, dejaron un review y siempre se mostraron ansiosas por mas..._

**_El viaje nunca termina, los viajeros si..._**

**Bella POV.**

Hace un año Edward y los Cullen se fueron de Forks, como si nunca hubieran existido, y dejándome totalmente devastada. No podía creer que eso paso hace un año, por suerte tenia a mis amigos y Charlie para apoyarme. El me había dicho si no quería irme a Jacksonville con Renne, pero yo me negué. Entre mis amigos estaban Ángela, Ben, Mike y a veces Jessica aunque solo los veía en el instituto. Pero en mis ratos libres estaba siempre en La Push junto a Jacob, mi mejor amigo licántropo, pues aun seguía trabajando en la tienda deportiva de los Newton. La graduación se acercaba cada vez mas, tan solo faltaban tres días y luego seriamos libres durante el verano, y supongo que la mayoría se iría a la universidad, en cuanto mis planes decidí que me convertiría como sea, iría a Alaska a buscar a los Denali pero si no me convertían iría a Volterra con los Volturi para poder convertirme, aunque a todos les había echo creer que iría a una universidad de Alaska, pero el único que sabia verdaderamente lo que haría era Jacob, me había insistido tanto en que le contara que tuve que hacerlo, pero ahora cada vez que salía el tema el trataba de persuadirme y que dejara de perder tiempo de con los "sanguijuelas" como el le decía.

—Concéntrate, Bella—Me murmure pasa mi misma. Me centre en grabar a fuego las palabras que leía, sobre biología, para los últimos exámenes. Luego de releer todo lo que debía estudiar al menos siete veces mas, entonces decidí revisar mi correo electrónico, y tenia un email de Renne, en el que contaba como le iba en el trabajo a Phil y como se encontraba ella. Decidí contestarle y le conté que muy pronto se acercaba la graduación, que tenia unos exámenes muy difíciles, también le conté sobre mis tardes en La Push junto con Jacob, aunque claro le aclare que solo era un amigo, ya que conociéndola me haría un interrogatorio sobre el. También le comente mi decisión de irme a una universidad de Alaska. Luego le despedí, excusándome de tener que estudiar, aunque si era así. Seguí leyendo otros libros para historia y literatura, para este ultimo tenia que leer Romeo y Julieta.

Me desperté sobresaltada con una pesadilla: Yo trataba de correr en la oscuridad, corriendo para salvar mi vida pero parecía que jamás podía avanzar y justo cuando me atrapaba me desperté sin poder verle la cara. Me acosté de vuelta, no sin antes ver el reloj. 9 am. Debía levantarme si no quería llegar tarde, cuando lo hice me puse unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas deportivas. Luego baje y me prepare un café, ya que ayer en la noche me había despertado a las dos de la madrugada aunque luego me volví a dormir, estaba tan cansada que mis ojos se cerraban solos, también comí dos tostadas que hice, tan solo para tratar de ingerir algo mas que cafeína. Cuando termine de comer, subí a mi habitación y agarre el libro de Romeo y Julieta tirado de bajo de mi cama, por mis movimientos mientras estaba dormida, también agarre una campera y me fui. Salude a Charlie, quien se extraño de que me fuera mas temprano.

—Adiós, Bella. ¿Por que te vas tan temprano? Aun faltan veinticinco minutos—Dijo el, ya que siempre iba diez minutos antes.

—Sera solo para no llegar tarde, y además aprovechare el tiempo y leeré lo que me falto del libro para los exámenes—Le explique yo.

—Ah, por cierto ¿hoy iras a La Push?—Me pregunto Charlie

—No, aun debo estudiar para otros exámenes, pero el ultimo día de clases seguro paso por allí, ¿por?

—Nada, es solo que yo iré para ver a Billy, además veremos un juego, y Billy ha dicho que si quieren podrían juntarse aquí para estudiar juntos.

—¿Enserio? Genial, dile que venga, si quiere. Bien debo irme, adiós papa—Le despedí, el me saludo con la mano y luego salí afuera, cerré la puerta y mire el cielo, aun no llovía. Maneje lentamente, de todos modos me sabia Romeo y Julieta de memoria, y no tenia prisa. Cuando llegue, había solo seis autos en el estacionamiento, vi que Mike, Ángela, Ben y Jessica hablaban cerca del auto de Mike, yo salí del auto y los salude con la mano, pero me quede apoyada en el auto. Agarre el libro que estaba en el asiento copiloto y empecé a buscar el ultimo capitulo aquel donde Julieta, Romeo y Paris yacen muertos. Cuando lo encontré lo empecé a leer desde donde me había quedado, exactamente en el párrafo donde Julieta despierta, pero esas palabras me recordaron recuerdos aun dolorosos para mi, que había pasado exactamente el trece de septiembre en mi cumpleaños, Edward y yo veíamos película de Romeo y Julieta

_Flash Back_

—¿_Sabes?, Romeo no me cae nada bien_—_Comento cuando empezó la película._

—_¿Y que le pasa a Romeo?_—_Le pregunte un poco molesta. Era uno de mis personajes favoritos de ficción. Creo que hasta estaba un poco enamorado de el hasta que conocí a Edward._

—_Bien, en primer lugar, esta enamorado de esa Rosalinda, ¿no te parece que es un poco voluble? Y luego, unos pocos minutos después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta. No es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez. Acumula un error tras otro. ¿Habría alguna otra manera mas completa de destruir su propia felicidad?_

_Fin Flash Back_

Luego vino otro recuerdo a mi, había pasado unos pocos minutos después

_Flash Back_

—He de admitir que le tengo una especie de envidia—Dijo el secándome las lagrimas con un mecho de mi propio cabello.

—Ella es muy guapa.

El hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—No le envidio la chica, sino la facilidad para suicidarse—aclaro con tono de burla—.¡Para vosotros, los humanos, están sencillo! Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es tragaros un pequeño vial de extractos de plantas...

—¿Que?—inquirí con un grito ahogado.

—Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez, y se por la experiencia de Carlisle que no es nada sencillo.

La voz de Edward se desvaneció y me sobresalte, cuando sentí la mano de alguien tocándome el hombro, me gire para ver que era Ángela

—Bella, ¿estas bien? Estas con la mirada perdida hace diez minutos y ya toco el timbre, debemos ir a clase.

—Eh, si, lo siento. Estaba pensando en...

—Bella tranquila, no debes preocuparte buscando excusas—Le sonreí, era lo que me gustaba de ella, que era comprensiva y muy buena amiga.

—Entonces, vamos—Me fui al edificio seis, acompañada de ella, pero me senté con Jessica, generalmente lo hacia sola pero ella siempre se sentaba con Lauren o Mike, y Lauren según ella estaba de mal humor y con Mike seria incomodo dado que estaban en la fase de ser amigos luego del rompimiento. El profesor paso por todas las mesas y encontrado los exámenes. Comencé a hacerlo y en una hora termine de hacerlo. Quedaban al menos siete o ocho estudiantes en el salón, me levante y le entregue la hoja, el me dijo que tenia el resto de la hora libre. Haci que me fui, volví a leer el libro, cuando por fin termine de leerlo , me fui a la cafetería donde me senté con Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Connor, Ben, Ángela y Mike. Mientras que yo jugaba con la comida en mi plato ellos planeaban una excursión a La Push, dado que tal vez no volviéramos a ver. Yo acepte ir, pero lo dije sin demasiado animo ya que seguía recordándolo y también porque yo pasaba casi todos los días con Jacob en La Push. Luego de comer, tire lo poco que me quedaba en el plato y me fui acompañada de Ángela que iba a literatura conmigo, me senté con ella y el profesor entregaba los exámenes a la vez que hablaba sobre que debíamos estudiar, o tendríamos que rendir y no se que mas porque no le preste mucha atención. El examen fue largo aunque era fácil y alrededor de media hora lo termine, cinco minutos después también lo termino Ángela, ya que luego de que yo había entregado el examen me fui y la vi salir a ella. Entonces nos fuimos y nos sentamos en las bancas que había en el patio y que por suerte no estaban mojadas, aunque nadie venia nunca aquí a menos que hubiera sol. Aunque ahora me alegraba un poco que siempre este nublado, el sol me recordaba a el, a su familia que iba a "acampar", a sus días de ausencia debido al sol y a su piel brillante bajo el sol. Cuando nos sentamos allí empecé a preguntarle a Ángela sobre sus planes para el verano y para la universidad, yo preguntaba y ella respondía porque yo prefería escuchar a que hablar, aunque claro ella también tenia curiosidad y no me gustaba mentir, pero tuve que decirle lo mismo que le decía a todos

—Me iré a una universidad en Alaska, y tal vez estudie literatura, aun no me decidí— Ella me escuchaba, íbamos a continuar hablando pero nos dimos cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora. Me levante y me fui a mi siguiente clase, la cual paso lentamente y yo ya quería irme a casa y estudiar con Jacob. Luego de eso también tuvimos que irnos, pero debíamos escribir un ensayo de mil palabras para dos días. Me levante e intente no cruzarme con nadie, y lo conseguí cuando entre en mi auto, y arranque lo mas que pude y maneje hasta mi casa, donde no estaba la patrulla. Entre en la casa y fui a la cocina, donde estaba la mesa y sobre ella había una nota

_Bella, me he ido a la casa de Billy._

_No me esperes para cenar, comeré allí._

_Jacob vendrá en media hora._

_Charlie_

Mire el reloj, quedaban veinte minutos, decidí hacer una mini limpieza en la casa, limpie la cocina, el salón y mi habitación. Luego cuando me iba a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar tocaron el timbre, asumí que era Jacob y abrí la puerta.

—Hola Bella—Dijo Jacob sonriendo, tenia unos cuantos libros debajo de su brazo izquierdo.

—Hola Jacob. Pasa—Dije asiéndole lugar en la puerta para que pasara. El entro, y nos sentamos en la mesa yo ya había puesto todos mis libros de modo que solo fui a buscar algo de tomar y nos sentamos. Empezamos a leer, y cuando se hizo de noche pedí una pizza, para poder comer algo. En veinte minutos llego la pizza y juntos comimos la mitad de la pizza, el comió dos porciones y yo también. Luego de eso nos tiramos en el suelo para estudiar y empezamos a hablar de nuevo sobre mis planes de estudio, los cuales no consistían en ninguno en especial y el seguía persuadiéndome para que fuera a una universidad en vez de convertirme en un monstruo, según el. Yo le había dicho que nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

—Oye Bella ¿Si salieras con alguien, entonces dejarías esa obsesión?—Dijo el, yo me atragante con la Coca-Cola que estaba tomando, porque esa pregunta me había tomado de sorpresa.

—Jacob tu sabes mejor que nadie que no quiero salir con alguien, y de todos modos si voy a la universidad tendría que separarme de mi—levante las manos y hice comillas en el aire— "novio"

—¿Pero, lo dejarías?

—Tal vez—Dije yo haciéndome la tonta

—Entonces ¿saldrias conmigo?—Dijo el. ¿De verdad me estaba invitando a salir?

—¿Cómo una cita?—Dije yo

—Si—Dijo el, parecía confiado

—Ok. Una cita. Pero prométeme que no te vas a poner raro si no funciona, por que no quiero perderte

—Te lo prometo. Por cierto ¿me parece a mi, o alguien se esta poniendo sentimentaloide?— Dijo el bromeando

—Jacob—Dije yo bromeando, y luego le di un falso puñetazo en el hombro, ambos nos reímos hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Ya cenaron?—Dijo Charlie, dejando su abrigo en una silla.

—Si, cenamos y nos estamos tomando un descanso.

—Genial, sigan con lo que hacían—Dijo Charlie sonriendo, la verdad es que yo supongo que sonreía porque yo también estaba sonriendo, ya que hace mucho no me veía así de feliz. Continuamos estudiando y bromeando hasta que Jacob dijo que debía irse, así que le acompañe hasta la puerta y el bajito me susurro algo

—Luego te diré donde será nuestra cita—Yo hasta ahora me había olvidado de la cita, pero igual no me arrepentí. Le salude y se fue, agarre todos mis libros y los guarde, luego lave los vasos que usamos y me fui a mi habitación, me duche y luego me fui a mi cama. Revise mi email y vi que Renne me había contestado el email de la noche anterior, pero no tenia demasiado ánimos ni ganas de escribir. Me acosté y me quede dormida al instante.

Hola chicas la verdad es que estoy llena de ideas y energía así que aquí estoy escribiendo este nuevo fanfic, y que también voy a subir un fanfic de Potterfics que encontré y que me gusto y lo subo con permiso de su autora en fin... De veras gracias por los comentarios aquí y en mis otros fics, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Así que no lo olviden:

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW. TU OPINION IMPORTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

Atte: N.C


	3. Dia en La Push

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversion y amor a Twilight.

Bueno regrese, y les quiero agradecer a todos l s que comentaron mi fic...

PD: Al final del capi, os deje una nota explicando un pequeño inconveniente. Y como han visto cambie el nombre del fic ahora se llama Hearts Found (O Corazones Encontrados en español) y espero que les guste el nombre, lo cambie porque el original no me parecía apropiado...

* * *

_**El mayor error que puedes cometer en la vida es estar continuamente temeroso de vivirla...**_

Me desperte con la luz del sol, nada habitual al clima simpre nublado de Forks. Me quede un rato en la cama, pero si no queria llegar tarde debia levantarme. De mala gana corri las sabanas que me tapaban y me levante, fui directo al baño; me lave la cara y los dientes. Sali del baño y busque algo que ponerme, buscando alguna remera encontre abajo de todo un vestido color esmeralda, y entonces recorde que habia sido el vestido que Alice me habia regalado en mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho, era algo que Edward no se habia llevado cosa que me era extraña porque se llevo toda cosa que me recordara a los Cullen: Este vestido me recordaba a Edward, a Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, a Carlisle y Esme, pero sobretodo a Alice. Entonces mi vision se nublo y senti una lagrima correr por mi mejilla. Rapidamente pase mi brazo por mi cara, limpiando mi mejilla mojada, me mordi el labio evitando llorar. Agarre una blusa azul y unos jeans celeste claro, me puse las zapatillas, y me deje el cabello suelto. Antes de bajar me mire en el espejo, para saber si habia rastro de que habia estado a punto de llorar: Tenia unas pequeñas ojeras, que se podian solucionar con algunas horas de sueño extra, mis ojos estaban apenas algo rojos, pero podia decir que era porque recien me habia despertado. Abri la puerta de mi habitacion, y baje las escaleras y llegue hasta el comedor; Charlie se estaba alli tomando un cafe, leyendo el diario, cuando me escucho bajar me saludo

—Hola, Bella

—Buenos dias papa. ¿Ya te iras a trabajar?—La verdad es que no me molestaba si se quedaba un rato mas.

—Si, me ire ahora. Por cierto, no se si querias, pero te deje algo de cafe—Agradecia que me haya dejado, no tenia ganas de hacerme mi desayuno.

—Gracias, papa. Hoy tal vez vaya a La Push—Habia pensado ir a ver a Jacob anoche, y tal vez podriamos hablar sobre nuestra... cita, esa palabra me incomodaba—y tal vez llegue un poco tarde para la cena, ¿te importaria comer lo de ayer?

—Claro Bella, ve a La Push— Por suerte no le importaba. Fui a la cocina, agarre una taza y me servi un poco de cafe, y para mi suerte no se habia enfriado. Me lo tome de a tragos, en silencio.

—Bella, me voy a la comisaria. Adios, te veo mas tarde—Dijo el mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta. Yo le salude con mi mano y sonrei. Mire la hora nuevamente, nueve y veinte, debia irme al instituto, por suerte mañana hoy era el ultimo dia de clases, ya que psadado mañana celebrariamos la graduacion. Sali afuera, habia algo de sol, que tarde o temprano estaria ocultado por una nubes grises. Respire profundamente mirando directamente al sol, de todos modos no me haria mucho daño, camine hasta mi camioneta y me subi.

Las clases y el almuerzo pasaron lentas sin nada interensante, excepto que Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler y unos cuantos chicos mas irian a La Push para celebrar que ya no habria instituto.

Suspire. Las clases de hoy habian terminado y yo estaba en mi camioneta sola, yendo a La Push, yo acepte ir mas que nada para ir a ver a Jacob, mi sol personal, mi mejor amigo. Yo iba detras de los dos autos que llevaban a los demas.

Cuando llegue, agarre mi celular y marque el numero de Jacob, cuando me atendio le explique que estaba en La Push, y si queria que fuera a su casa o vendria el. Corte, el vendria, mientras me baje de la camioneta: Jessica estaba disfrutando el sol, Mike y Tyler hablaban y miraban de a ratos a Jessica. Ben y Angela estaban juntos, entonces me dirigi a hacia ellos, no se me apetecia estar con nadie mas porque preferia la tranquilidad de Angela y Ben.

—Bella ¿que pasa? Pareces preocupada—Dijo Angela, y era la verdad, estaba muy preocupada por lo que haria de mi futuro, yo queria ser inmortal, queria encontrar alguien que me ame como yo a el, o incluso a ellos. Pero por otro lado estaban Charlie, Renee, y sobre todo Jacob, que haria sin el, el era una de las razones por la que continuaba con esta vida llena de dolor, sin el no habria logrado salir de la oscuridad en la que ocultaba mi dolor, recordaba las palabras que el y Jacob me habian dicho y eso me hacia dudar ¿Debia continuar con mi viaje a Italia? O ¿deberia irme a una universidad, seguir adelante con mi vida? No sabia la respuesta, pero tenia el dinero para poder comprar un boleto a Italia, pero no sabia si irme o continuar mi vida, sus frases me resonaban en la cabeza y no podia sacarmelas por mas que intentara

_Sera como si nunca hubiese existido_

_Oye Bella ¿Si salieras con alguien, entonces dejarías esa obsesión?_

El tenia razon, jamas iba a encontrarlos, pero tal vez Alice tenga una vision de mi siendo una vampira, tal vez Edward venga para impedirlo y luego irse de nuevo, pero el habia dicho que no me amaba asi que ¿que caso tenia buscarlo, que caso tiene crearme falsas ilusiones? El ya no me amaba, tal vez ni siquiera le importaba, por que no tenia sentido, nada lo tenia: El que el hubiera dicho que me amaba, el que yo lo amara. Ahora que lo pienso yo tenia razon cuando le dije que deberia haber dejado que Tyler me atropellara con su camioneta. Las palabras de Jacob tambien habian tenido un efecto en mi y tal vez cancelara el viaje a Italia y me iria a la universidad de Alaska como tanto habia dicho, pero no sabia si lograria superar esto si tenia a alguien a mi lado.

—No, no me pasa nada. Solo espero a un amigo—Dije restandole importancia, luego Ben la llamo y se fue. Luego de un rato divise a Jacob desde lejos, caminando hacia mi direccion.

—Hey Bella—Dijo feliz, su sonrisa era brillante. Yo sonrei en cuanto le vi, cuando estaba junto el mi felicidad crecia, y no era precisamente feliz.

—Jacob, por fin haz llegado—Dije yo, y era un alivio, la mayoria de veces el me distraia de mis problemas.

—Vaya, alguien estuvo impaciente. ¿Acaso esta es una excursion del insti?—Dijo el con tono burlon, respecto a mi poca paciencia.

—Si bueno, vinimos por iniciativa propia, es para celebrar el ultimo año de instituto—Le dije al menos eso creo que era, ni siquiera habia prestado atencion cuando sugirieron la idea de venir, lo unico que dije cuando me preguntaron fue que iria y luego me enfrasque por completo en mis pensamientos. Mientras que charlaba con Jacob pude ver como tres chicos que yo desconocia estaban surfeando, aprovechando el sol que en raras ocasiones habia, tambien vi como habian encendido una fogata, y vi como el las llamas eran naranjas y azules, como la primera vez que vine aqui desde que llegue, hace un año.

—Oye Bells ¿haz pensado en nuestra cita?—Dijo el, presumiendo, pero se le notaba la alegria en la voz.

—Si, un poco. Pero con todo el lio que tengo en la cabeza, no puedo pensar mucho —Aunque aun asi tendria mi... cita con Jacob.

—Asi que... ¿Que te parece una pelicula y cena?—Me propuso el, yo no sabia que mas podiamos hacer asi que solo asenti levemente.

—No pareces muy convencida—Dijo el decepcionado. Yo trate de remediar mi mal humor.

—No Jacob, es solo que se acerca la graduacion, y no se que hacer, tengo la cabeza echa un lio tremendo— Me excuse yo.

—Entonces ¿el sabado de la proxima semana a las siete?—Dijo el, de vuelta con buen humor.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba por anochecer, y los demas ya estaban por irse, asi que tuve que despedirme de Jacob. Me subi a mi camioneta, salude a los demas y avise que ya me iba. Cuando llegue a casa, Charlie aun no estaba asi que prepare una lasaña para dos, pues lo unico que queria era irme a mi cama, cuando me estaba sirviendo una pequeña porcion escuche la patrulla de Charlie, y le servi y deje su plato en la mesa. La puerta se abrio y Charlie entro

—Bella, ya llegue—Dijo el, mientras que dejaba el arma que siempre llevaba en su trabajo.

—Hola papa, la cena ya esta servida—Dije yo, el se sento frente a mi y comimos en silencio. Luego de que terminaramos de cenar el se fue a ver un partido. Yo recogi los platos y me puse a lavarlos, el agua fria me saco de mis pensamientos, y decidi darme una ducha para relajarme; Debia quitar todos mis pensamientos de mi mente, tenia que dormir ya que mañana seria la graduacion, y aun no sabia que hacer, pero lo mas probable era que me fuera, asi anote mentalmente que debia preguntarle a Jacob que si yo me convertia en vampira igual seria mi amigo, y esperaba que asi fuera, pues sin el mi vida estaria vacia. Termine de lavar los platos, y salude a Charlie mientras subia las escaleras

—Buenas noches, papa. Ire a dormir

—Buenas noches, Bella—Dijo el, desde la otra sala. Entre a mi habitacion y busque mi pijama gris y rojo, entre al baño, cerre mis ojos y deje que el agua tibia relajara mis musculos. Luego de estar diez minutos en la ducha sali y me puse mi pijama, luego cepille mi cabello y me hice una trenza para no mojar mucho la almohada. Me acoste y cerre mis ojos, luego vino la oscuridad y me dormi.

Hola chicas, siento haber tardado tanto, pero a que no saben que me paso: Borre por error mi carpeta donde tenia mis fics y tuve que empezar todo de nuevo, asi que tardare un poco mas con Cuidando mi Destino, porque ya empezaron las clases y apenas tengo menos de la mitad del capi, pero seguro que es cortito... Bueno estoy de buen humor(cansada, pero feliz) asi que les digo como se llamara el proximo capi: _Graduacion_... Pero bueno tambien les dejo como se llama el proximo, proximo capi: _Decision tomada_

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste, y por favor recuerden:

**POR FAVOR DEJAD UN REVIEW. TU OPINION IMPORTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS**

Atte: Naiuu


End file.
